Good Morning, Sunshine
by virgogirl32
Summary: The final part in the "At Home" series written with rougemarch. It's the morning after Jack and Kate's midnight romps... are they done yet?


**Good Morning Sunshine**

**Rating**: I don't write or read anything other than M. Sorry!

**Summary**: It's the morning after Jack and Kate's midnight romps. Are they done yet?

**Dedication**: To Marie, who's my constant and the inspiration for these fics. Also, to all my other Jaters at who were with me when all of our dreams came true.

**AN**: This is part four (and the last!) of the "At Home" series. I must say I feel terribly vindicated that mine and Marie's scenarios could work out in the shows version of Jack and Kate "normal" off-island life. After seeing "Something Nice Back Home" you can all expect a LOT more Jex-at-home fics.

Part I - /s/4094788/1/EnjoyingtheGame

Part II - /s/4237712/1/Payback

Part III - /s/4240711/1/BabyItsHotInside

* * *

Jack had awoken with a start; a habit formed from sleeping on the island and constantly having to worry about what you might wake up to. He looked to his left at Kate and smiled. Lying there asleep, she looked so innocent.

He laughed as the events of the night before replayed in his mind. Kate, innocent. Right.

Jack rubbed his eyes and then stretched, careful not to wake her. He stood up from the bed and walked to the dresser, grabbed a pair of underwear, slipped them on and then walked out of the room.

The hardwood floor was cold on his feet as he wound his way around the boxes in the hallway. Kate's clothes were still lying there from the night before and he resisted the urge to pick them up, instead smilingly devilishly as he remembered what happened after.

When he got into the kitchen he set about making coffee. He didn't notice that Kate had woken up and was slowly making her way down the hallway wearing only a knee length cotton robe. When she got to the entrance of the kitchen she watched him measure out the water and pour it into the coffee maker, completely overwhelmed by the site of his domesticity. She covered her mouth to try and stifle her giggle but it was too late.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said without turning away from the coffee pot.

Kate casually walked out from behind the wall and into the kitchen, tip-toeing around the island to come up to Jack's side. She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him on the shoulder as he pushed the "ON" button. The pot whirred to life as he turned towards her and gave her a slow, leisurely kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on her waist and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

Kate dropped her right hand from Jack's neck and slid it down his back to grab his ass but he backed away.

"Woah, now. Didn't anyone tell you to not start something if you don't intend to finish it?"

"Who says I'm not going to finish this?" Kate replied, stepping closer again.

"I'm just going off of recent experience," Jack retorted.

"Who says that I was done?" Kate whispered, moving into him again.

"I'm pretty sure you coming on my thigh yesterday was you being done, no?"

Kate had Jack cornered against a back counter and slid her body against his. She stood and kissed her way from his neck to his ear.

"You have so much to learn about your new wife, Jack," she purred.

She licked the outer shell of his ear and Jack moaned, bringing his hands around to cup her ass. He got even harder when he felt that she was still completely naked under the robe, giving his hands open access to her smooth skin.

She moved her mouth to his and he attacked her hungrily, a man possessed. Jack untied the knot of her robe and let it fall open, leaving her completely exposed, then thrust his tongue inside her mouth and dropped his fingers to her breasts. He traced small circles on her pale skin and Kate arched into him for more, desperate for more contact.

Jack slid his left hand from her breast, down her abdomen and to her center, completely crazed by the fact she was already wet. His right hand grabbed her breast hard, working the mound relentlessly, forcing Kate's head back in ecstasy.

As soon as her head fell back, she broke Jack out of daze. He roughly stripped off her robe and threw it on the ground. She tried to reach for him but he pushed her hands down and turned her around so her back was flush against his front. His left hand immediately went to her center as his right hand held her in place, his cock grinding into her ass in a steady rhythm.

Kate's moans became louder as Jack added more pressure and suddenly she was begging and pleading with him to stop because she didn't want to come yet. Instead, Jack walked them forward to the island and bent her over it, the granite icy cold on her breasts and stomach.

Jack stripped off his boxers and stepped forward, entering Kate in one thrust. Her head dropped onto the island in pure pleasure and Jack had to try really hard to not completely lose it. He stood still for a moment, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

Kate, however, wasn't helping matters. She started contracting her muscles around him and wiggling her body.

"This isn't fair. You can't leave me like this…" she whined.

Seeing her so desperate was simply the hottest thing Jack had ever seen and he wasn't sure how he was going to make this last long. Thinking about baseball certainly wasn't going to work and he really didn't want to take another cold shower. Instead, he pulled out of her and took a small step back.

The shock hit Kate hard and she whipped her head around to look at him. Before she could fully turn around or make another comment he grabbed her again and thrust deep inside, forcing her toes to curl. She grabbed the sides of the island and begged for Jack to continue.

He brought his right hand up to her back and ran his index finger down her spine, causing her to arch. She tried pushing against him again but he stopped her.

"No. I'm calling the shots now," he said seriously.

Kate conceded and didn't move. He could feel her legs starting to shake and when he felt as though he had a better handle on the situation he started to move. He thrust into her slowly at first, taking his time to relish the feel of her tight, hot flesh. Kate whimpered for him to go faster but when she did that he did the exact opposite, insisting upon going really slow.

He sped up his movements for a couple of thrusts, sliding in as deep as humanly possible. Kate's "Oh, God yes" echoed throughout the quiet apartment over and over again, which only spurred Jack on.

Her walls began inadvertently fluttering with release and he pulled out all the way. Kate's shriek of despair pierced his ears and he couldn't help but smirk. She pushed up from the island and turned around to face him, her cheeks flushed and her hair wild. Before she could say or do anything Jack picked Kate up and placed her on the counter top.

He stepped closer and kissed her passionately, his hand finding her clit instantly, rubbing it furiously as Kate moaned into his mouth. He put both hands on her hips and drew her towards the end of the counter, entering her again in one swift thrust. Kate brought her knees up higher and held on for dear life as Jack fucked her mercilessly.

She tried to move in for a kiss but instead he urged her so that she was lying flat on her back. He grabbed both of her legs and took complete control as Kate tried to grab hold of anything around her. As she flailed her arms she knocked over the two beer bottles from the night before onto the floor; the glass shattered and beer spilled everywhere.

The breaking glass didn't even register in Jack's mind. He was so consumed with heat and desire that he couldn't focus on anything else. He was getting close and he desperately wanted to come.

"Touch me, Jack. Please. I want to come so badly."

He continued to pump into her, ignoring every plea, every cry, every demand. He thrust into her with wild abandon, over and over again until he felt his release starting. Once, twice, three more times and he climaxed – hard – and fell on top of her, breathless.

He lay there for a few moments and finally looked at her when he regained his vision. He let go of one of her legs and brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek softly. She looked at him expectantly and when he didn't move a muscle, she grabbed his hand and pressed it into her clit.

"What about me?" she pouted.

"What about you? I distinctly remember you coming twice last night and me being teased into blue ball hell. This was payback."

He was about to get off of her when she pulled him back, keeping him inside her. The sliding motion made Kate moan again. She bit her lip, but Jack refused to concede. He put his hand behind his back and shook his head playfully.

She answered that by boldly putting her own hand on her clit. Her eyes darkened but they never left Jack's face. He had to admit he was getting turned on just watching her face but he didn't want to give in. She moved her hand in a circular motion over and over again, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Jack couldn't help it; he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you close, Kate?" he asked, his voice gravelly and deep. "Did you like me fucking you on the counter? Did you prefer it hard or slow?"

Kate started squirming relentlessly in time with her hand. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and whined in desperation. She was so close and he knew it.

"You have no idea how hot you make me. Teasing you last night, tasting you, hearing you shout my name over and over again as you came. God, Kate. It's the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Kate's body started shaking and she finally came, falling rigid onto the counter top.. He waited until the spasms slowed to small flutters and finally pulled out. He was hard again, but he'd definitely need a minute.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, gasping for breath. She sat up slowly, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder for balance. He picked her up off the counter and gently put her down on her feet to stand next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, kissing the top of her forehead.

She looked up, reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips. She turned to take a step away from him but he stopped her, pulling her body back against his.

"Wait! There's glass on the floor." He paused. "How did that happen?"

"I accidentally knocked them over. But if someone had put them away last night this wouldn't have happened," Kate said, grabbing a dish towel.

"Why was it my responsibility?" Jack asked.

"Because you started this whole thing!" Kate replied. She ducked under the sink and got out a dust pan and handed it to Jack.

"Yes, but like a good kid, I finished what I started," he offered and bent down to help her.

After most of the big pieces were cleaned up Kate looked at Jack.

"That's how many rooms we've christened, now?"

"I think that's all of them. Unless you want to start counting closets," Jack replied.

"I think we should consider all options, right?" Kate replied coyly, leaving to walk toward the bedroom. Jack laughed and raced right after her, picking her up and charging down the hall, slamming their bedroom door behind them.

The End.


End file.
